charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupids
Immortal cosmic beings acting as agents of Love, Cupids are responsible for awakening and instilling thoughts of love and compassion in living beings. Thus opening a person's heart establishing a willingness to develop a relationship with another being. The Cupid Ring Although Cupids don't possess powers naturally, they wear a Cupid Ring that bestows them with various powers including: *Telepathic Suggestion: The most valuable power a Cupid possesses, Telepathic Suggestion allows a Cupid to suggest thoughts of love and compassion into a being without detection, opening their hearts to love. *Slowing: Tied to the Cupid's power of Telepathic Suggestion, Slowing allows them to decelerate the person or persons that thoughts of love are to be suggested to. This also slows down their surroundings as well. *Stopping Time: Rarely used by Cupids, this allows them to stop the flow of time entirely. This serves as both a defense mechanism and a maneuver allowing the Cupid to suggest thoughts unto a person. *Heart Teleportation: A Cupid's method of Teleportation, Heart Teleportation allows the Cupid to materialize and dematerialize in a pink beam emphasized by a pink heart on the left side of the chest. This offers the Cupid the ability to quickly travel from place to place. *Mind Instillation: A rare power unique to Cupids, Mind Instillation allows the Cupid to instill the mind of one person into another rendering both minds to live in one body; this is often used to teach a couple what it is like to act as one and live in their partner's shoes. *Immunity: The Ring bestows the Cupid with the ability to withstand injury from magical attack, offering immunity to demonic and magical powers. The Charmed Ones Encounter Their First Cupid A year and a half after discovering their status as Protectors of the Innocent, the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, were approached by a Cupid in need of their help after he became the target of a Demon of Hate known as Drazi.Heartbreak City : While Prue and Piper were on dates with Jack Sheridan and Dan Gordon, Phoebe came along as well and when the five left a movie theater, the Cupid approached Phoebe asking her for her help after he was attacked by Drazi, who stole his Cupid Ring. : Initially, the man frightened Phoebe but when he explained that the Demon of Hate was attempting to undo the relationships he had created, the sisters agreed to help defeat Drazi and retrieve the ring. Attempt to Vanquish Drazi The sisters created a potion to destroy Drazi but when they found him, he tried to escape so Prue use her power of Astral Projection to stop the demon. Piper, Phoebe and Cupid then proceeded to throw the potion at Drazi, causing him to melt away into a black puddle. : Cupid expressed concern about his ring not being returned but brushed it off, saying he would be assigned another one. Thinking Drazi was vanquished, the four left the scene but then Drazi re-emerged from the puddle, protected by the Cupid Ring, and set his sights on destroying the sisters relationships. Creating a Potion to Return Cupid to His Plane Because Prue and Piper had dates with Jack and Dan, Phoebe was left to create a potion to send Cupid back to his plane because without the ring, he didn't have the power to return on his own. : As the two blended the ingredients in a bowl, Phoebe became relaxed to a point she began to fall for the Cupid. But then she disagreed with him when he told her that she was closed-hearted. Cupid told her that she needed to open her heart back up to love or else she would never be happy. Phoebe and Cupid Work Together Phoebe and Cupid set out to try to undo the damage that Drazi had done, tearing couples apart as an attempt to weaken the Demon but while on their dates, Drazi suggested thoughts of hatred and disdain for one another in Prue, Piper, Jack and Dan causing them to turn on one another. : The four then returned to Halliwell Manor where Phoebe and Cupid were able to reawaken the feelings of love the two couples had for one another causing Drazi to feel pain because of their reunion. : Drazi then attacked Cupid but the sisters were able to retrieve Cupid's Ring from his finger and they successfully vanquished the Demon of Hate. : Cupid then returned to his own realm but not before reminding Phoebe to open her heart to love. Coop Sent by the Elders to open Phoebe Halliwell's heart to love, Coop initially attempted to set Phoebe up with a man known as Michael that worked with her at the Bay Mirror but then discovered that he himself was in love with Phoebe.Engaged and Confused : After posing as a neighbor that lived in a condo below Phoebe, Coop travelled with Phoebe back in time relieving past relationships in an attempt to learn why she had closed her heart to love. : Coop the revealed his true feelings for Phoebe and the two began to date. He then allowed Piper Halliwell to use his ring in order to go back in time to prevent a battle between Billie and Christy Jenkins that led to Phoebe and Paige Matthews' deaths along with the destruction of the Manor. : With the ring, Piper saved her sisters after traveling back to a time their mother and Grams were still alive and then they successfully destroyed the Triad along with Christy. : After the final battle with Christy an the Triad, the sisters reclaimed Magic School, where Coop and Phoebe were married by the Angel of Destiny. : Coop and Phoebe then went on to have three children that were Cupid-Witch hybrids. Charmed Comics Cupids have appeared in the Charmed Comic written by Paul Ruditis. Rules According to the comics, Cupids are restricted from using their powers on family members and intervening in their relationships. Cupid's Temple Cupids and beings known as Messenger Cherub are said to reside in Cupid's Temple, an ethereal establishment existing on another plane in Italy overlooking the Mediterranean Sea.Morality Bites Back The temple contains fountains and various rooms and areas reserved for special purposes. Additional Powers In addition to the basic powers of the Cupid Ring, the Cupids are said to possess the ability to transfer the souls of infants that have passed away into new Cupid babies.Cupid's Harrow : Using a magical fountain, a Cupid recites a verse while they place their hands in the fountain allowing a newborn Cupid to emerge. : Cupids are also responsible for finding new recruits that can be transformed into Cupids and act as agents of love. Kama Residing in Cupid's Temple, Kama is a high-level Cupid that expressed concern for Coop when he began becoming less concerned about recruiting new Cupid agents. Kama also was displeased when Coop intervened in the relationship between his relative Mitchell Coopersmith and his bride-to-be Bree Holcombe. Kama reminded Coop that Cupids are not to use their magic on or intervene with personal familial relationships. Kama also performed a ritual with Coop in Cupid's Temple where the two transferred the soul of an infant that passed away into a baby Cupid. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Cosmic Beings Category: Season 2 Category: Season 8 Category: Charmed Comics Category: Charmed Comics Volume 1 Category: Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category: Charmed Comics Volume 3